Queen of the Amazons/Transcript
This is a transcript for the sixteenth episode of the animated series, Mission Odyssey. Prologue 'SEQ. 1' 'EXT. GARDEN IN ITHACA- DAY' Telemachus is with Penelope. He is aiming his arrow at terra-cotta pots that have been lined up along a low wall. His arrow goes flying through the air… It brushes past one of the pots. Telemachus: (O.S. self-confidently) What a shot! Telemachus poses in front of Penelope. Telemachus: (cont'd, sticking his chest out proudly) I bet you couldn't do better, Mom! Penelope smiles and nods. Penelope: (giggling, standing up) Hmm hmhm hm.... (she unties her hair) Hm...Not with an arrow... She unties her scarf (that she's wearing in her hair), picks a stone up from the ground and puts it inside the scarf. Telemachus: (smiling) ... we women have weapons of our own... She uses her scarf as a sling, sending the stone zooming off towards the low wall. It smashes one of the pots to pieces! Penelope turns to look at Telemachus: Penelope: (gentle/fun) Not bad, heh?! Telemachus looks at his mother, completely spaced. Telemachus: (spaced) Wowww!! Penelope affectionately turns around in circles, when TELEMACHUS jumps into her arms. Penelope: (burst of laughter) Hehehe ....Hahaheheh. Telemachus: (laughing) Heheheh heheh. THE CAMERA PULLS BACK TO REVEAL Penelope's tapestry: in a temple BG, the evanescent forms of Poseidon and Athena are standing face to face. CUT TO: Act 1 'SEQ. 2' 'EXT. JUNGLE – DAY' FADE IN on DIOMEDES' bright red, startled face. His eyes are darting left and right. Diomedes: (running, breathing efforts) Huheh huheh huheh heeeh..... Philo: (out of breath) Huhah haahh huhehh huhahh.... Titan: (running, breathing efforts) Huuuaaaa huuehhhu huuhah.... Philo, Diomedes and Titan are running for their lives, as if they are being chased. They are being chased through the undergrowth, but, for the moment, their assailants remain hidden. Note for the Board: The exact identity of the assailants must only become apparent at the end of the sequence. Play with shots like an arm holding a spear, silhouettes against the light, several pairs of feet stamping across the ground, etc. The Companions run out into a clearing. Suddenly, a net goes sweeping through the air and lands on Philo. Caught up in the net in full stride, Philo goes sprawling down on the ground. Philo: (taken by surprise) Haa huuu haaah huaahhh! (panicking) HUUUAAAAHHHHOOOOHHHUUUUUAAAA!!! Diomedes is running up front, his head held high. Not noticing what has happened to Philo, he just keeps running. But Titan screeches to a halt to try and help Philo out of the trap. But it's no use: the more Philo squirms, the more he gets entangled in the mesh. Philo: (cont'd, theatrically) HEEEEELP! Get me out of here! They're trying to kill me! Titan grabs a large branch and strikes a "ready to fight" pose, completely still. Titan: (angry growl) Uuuuuuaaaarrrghhhhh..... Come out and fight like men! But a net comes swooping down on him, from one of the trees skirting the clearing. Titan: (cont'd, struggling furiously) UUUAAARR HHHAA... AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!! Just then, the assailants come out of the undergrowth, and we see them properly for the first time. They are the Amazons, the legendary female warriors. Amazons: (warrior cries) Uaah ahahah hah.... (throwing nets) Eh....Hunah....Eh... Titan tries to break free, but then a second net comes down on him, followed by a third! Titan: (struggling furiously) UUUAAARR HHHAA... AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!! Titan gets so caught up in the trap that he collapses onto Philo. Titan: (cont'd, falling aside) Huuoommmm.... Philo: (feeling suffocated) Uuoommpf... Hey, that's me! The two women come towards the two Companions, holding their spears and bows. Titan: (awe-struck) Uuuehhh?! Philo: (flabbergasted) Uuu? FADE TO BLACK: 'SEQ. 3' 'EXT. SEASHORE/BOAT - DAY' The boat has run aground. Ulysses, Dates, Zephyr, Nisa and her Owl are on the beach. Ulysses is winding up the rigging with Dates, the Owl is dozing on a barrel, and Zephyr and Nisa are busy patching up the sail. Zephyr: (dreamily) I wanna be an adventurer, with tales of my exploits on everyone's lips. Nisa: (childishly) I'd rather be a queen, eating breakfast in bed and then trying on my millions of gowns!... As she speaks, Nisa wraps herself up in the sail, striking a "royal pose". Next, she turns to face the Owl, who, at first doesn't hear her. Nisa: (cont'd, to the owl) ... And YOU will be my feathered page. What do you think about THAT?.. The Owl wakes with a start. Owl: (pleased) Uuuh! It looks grumpily at Nisa, pulls a face, then turns over to try and get back to sleep! Nisa is peeved. Ulysses: (ironically, to Nisa) I hate to say it, Your Majesty, but your subjects are already starting to rebel! Nisa folds her arms and pulls a face, ready to retort. But suddenly, they hear a scream. As they turn to look, they spot Diomedes, running across the beach. Diomedes: (red-faced and panicking) HELP! Ulysses! Ulysses: (surprised) Hueh? Zephyr: (surprised) Heh?... Owl: (frightened hoots) Diomedes: (out of breath) We're under attack by... (falling to the ground) Heheh....hueh...hayyyy... But just then, a bola comes spinning through the air towards him. It gets caught round his legs, causing him to trip and fall down on the sand. (N.B.: A bola is a weapon consisting of a string with a weight (such as a stone) tied to each end. It is thrown by holding it halfway down the string and spinning it. It wraps round the target, preventing it from getting away). Ulysses: (to Nisa) Hmmm. Nisa: (wondering, to Ulysses) Oooh?! NISA runs to get Ulysses' sword for him. Two Amazons now appear on the beach, spear in hand. Ulysses leaps into action, unsheathing his two-edged sword. Ulysses: (in fighting position) Ueh! ... Uh! But one of the two Amazons (a tall, nasty-looking warrior) runs up to Diomedes and sticks her spearhead on his belly. Blond Amazon: (vindictively, to Ulysses) Drop your weapon, invader! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 4' 'EXT. OCEAN - DAY' Poseidon watches the scene from the crest of a wave (he can only seen by the spectator). He watches as Ulysses throws his sword down to the ground. Poseidon: (reveling in it) Well, Athena, I've just won our bet! Your darling Ulysses will never see Ithaca again! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 5' 'EXT. AMAZON CITY – DAY' (Architectural note: Amazon City is a mixture of Inca and Classical Greek). In the streets, the Amazons are all going about their business. No men are to be seen anywhere. The Companions have been tied together with a rope and are being escorted by three warriors (including the tall one). Nisa is the only one who is not tied up. Diomedes: (apologizing, to Ulysses) I'm sorry, Ulysses, we were outnumbered and they came at us so fast... Zephyr: (awe-struck) Hey, has anyone noticed a distinct lack of guys in THIS PLACE? Philo: (both surprised and intrigued) You know, I've heard about a land of women warriors, but I thought it was just another tall tale. Dates: (ill-at-ease) What do you think they do to men? They arrive before the Amazon Palace. Ulysses: (thoughtfully then ironically) Looks like we're about to find out... Though, without meaning to sound pessimistic, I can't imagine that it's going to be fun! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 6' 'INT. GREAT HALL OF THE PALACE - DAY' FADE IN to an old woman (the Great Priestess, Tyra), sitting on a throne. N.B.: Standing beside the throne, on a wooden stand, is a magnificent metal armor. (There are two, quite long, wooden "arms" coming out of each side of the wooden stand. These can be used to lift the whole armor up without actually touching it.) Tyra: (annoyed) Men. Disgusting! And invaders, to boot! Up ahead of the throne, the Companions are on their knees, still being held at bay by the equipped Amazons. Nisa is the only one who is still standing. Ulysses: (respectfully) We were only passing through. Actually, an invasion was the last thing on our minds. Tall Warrior: (firmly) THEY'RE LYING! For days now, they've been stealing our water and poaching our game! While this conversation is going on, the Owl goes over to the armor and starts pecking at it with its beak (it obviously finds the object quite attractive). Nisa is also looking at the armor; she seems mesmerized by its glow. Next, she starts making discreet signs to the Owl, trying to call it back before it causes havoc with the armor. Ulysses: (solemnly then ironically) I am truly sorry, Ma'am. But there seemed to be plenty of fresh water, fish, and pheasants to spare! Tyra: (coldly) Quiet! - Hooh! Noticing Nisa's gesticulations, Tyra turns to look at her. She gives Nisa an icy stare. Nisa stops short, right in the middle of a movement, looking quite ridiculous. Tyra: (cont'd, icily, to Nisa) As for you, birdbrain, you will receive a warrior's training. Nisa: (not happy) Oh no! Tyra then turns back to Ulysses and the Companions with a cruel smile on her face. Tyra: (cruelly) On the other hand, you men will most definitely be punished. Once we have chosen our new Queen, SHE will be the one to decide your fate. Ulysses turns to his Companions, who are looking pretty down-in-the-mouth: Ulysses: (speaking softly, trying to make light of the situation) Sorry, guys, I did what I could, but,.. for some strange reason, this lady seems immune to my ...boyish charm! FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 7' 'EXT. CITY TEMPLE –NIGHT' (Note on the architecture: This is a Maya-inspired temple, with stairways and plateaus/levels). Tyra is standing on the first level of the temple, in her ceremonial attire. Tyra: (solemnly) Fellow Amazons, for three days, we have mourned the untimely death of our DEAR Queen Salmira.... On one side stands the sacred armor of Athena (on the same wooden stand as described earlier). The Companions are kneeling, with their hands tied behind their backs. Nisa is standing a short distance away, to the left (or right) of the armor. Tyra: (cont'd, solemnly) ...Tonight, by ancient law, the sacred armor of Athena will select our new Queen. At the foot of the temple are gathered all the Amazons. Group of Amazons: (murmuring crowd) Hmmm mhmmm hhmmm..... (N.B.: this scene occurs at night. Braziers are the only sources of light in the BG. We can easily play with "light and shadow" contrasts to hide almost the whole crowd; all that can be made out is dark, still, silhouette-like forms (in a pious/religious mood). We will only know how big the crowd is by the mumbling and voice-over cheers). Tyra: (solemnly) Candidates, come forward. Three Amazons climb the temple steps and stop on the plateau, in front of the armor. Group of Amazons: (murmuring crowd) Hmmm mhmmm hhmmm..... Tyra stands aside and the first warrior candidate (who is visibly tense) walks forward. She comes in close to the armor. But, all of a sudden, the latter sends out a blinding light, throwing the Amazon backwards. Amazon #1: (scared yelp/thrown back) Uah...Ahhaahaaa.... The AMAZON totters backwards. Near DIOMEDES and Ulysses. The second Amazon comes forward. She too walks up towards the armor. But, just as before, the latter starts shining and the Amazon is forced backwards. Nisa is mesmerized by the armor. Amazon #2: (yelp of pain) Ohoohhoo...Oh...Aaahh.... The AMAZON falls backwards beside NISA. Nisa: (surprised) Ouh! Ulysses looks at his Companions. Ulysses: (smartly) Even the armor is playing hard to get! Without thinking, Nisa puts her hand out to comfort AMAZON #2. As she does so, she is struck by a vision. Nisa: (having her vision) Huaaahh?! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 8' 'EXT. INSERT/NISA'S VISION - NIGHT' The armor starts shining and morphing into Nisa. Nisa: (surprised) Huh? Nisa's double/replica walks over to "Nisa the Original". A white flash follows. Nisa: (cont'd, amazed) Oh! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 9' 'EXT. CITY TEMPLE - NIGHT' Nisa shakes her head to snap out of her vision. The AMAZON #2 does not like being touched by NISA so she throws her arm back pushing Nisa over. Nisa: (painfully) Ouch! Having been repelled by the armor, just like the previous two, the last of the three candidates backs up, crestfallen. Blond Amazon: (disappointed sigh) Hueh... Tyra comes forward and raises her arms to calm the assembly and the crowd grows silent. Tyra: (grandiloquently) Fellow Amazons...I fear that our goddess, Athena, is angry with us and therefore refuses to chose a new Queen! The Amazons in the crowd react: Crowd of Amazons: (mutterings of disappointment) Hoho hoooho hemmm.... Tyra: (grandiloquently) We have no choice but to make... A SACRIFICE! With these words, she turns to look at the Companions. Ulysses frowns and leans towards his Companions. Ulysses: (seriously) If we don't want to end up on the block, we'd better start racking our brains for a way out! Nisa looks at Ulysses. Then, suddenly, she takes one step forward, as if she had just had an idea. Nisa: (self-confidently) Errr...ladies?!! I'd like to try my luck with that trendy armor, if you don't mind... Her Companions look at her, spaced. As does Tyra. Nisa: (cont'd, to Tyra/quiet voice) Things can't possibly get any worse. (to companions/optimistically) Besides, I think I've got a shot! Ulysses, Zephyr, Diomedes & Philo: (surprised, delighted reaction) Uh? Tyra: (firmly) Keep quiet, urchin! You're not an Amazon yet! An Amazon comes forward. Red-Haired Amazon: (straight forward) Forgive me, Great Priestess,... Tyra: (impatient sigh) Hrmm... Red-Haired Amazon: (straight forward) ...but custom allows her request. Tyra stiffens up then shrugs her shoulders. Tyra: (indifferently) Very well. Hmm.... The ARMOR is glowing. The COMPANIONS are worried about the result. Titan, Zephyr, Dates, Ulysses, Diomedes & Philo: (astonished murmurs) Hoh! She stands aside and beckons to Nisa to come forward. Nisa hesitantly walks towards the armor. As soon as she does so, it starts emitting a dazzling light. But instead of being forced backwards, she manages to walk right up to it and touch it. Bright light shoots out, then darkness. The COMPANIONS are scared. Nisa: (O.S., straining sigh) Huaah! Titan, Zephyr, Dates, Ulysses, Diomedes & Philo: (frightened cry out) Ohoh?! Huh! Hu... Out of the smoke NISA comes walking with the armor on. It's stupefaction all round: Tyra, the Tall Warrior and the Companions are all standing there wide-eyed and open-mouthed. Tyra: (surprised reaction) Hooahh! As she does so, the armor starts rising into the air - as if by magic - and adjusts to fit Nisa's chest (SFX: wining of metal.) It's the perfect fit! Nisa: (flabbergasted) Huuueehhh....Heh Hah? Huh! Nisa turns to face the Companions and the Amazons with a smile on her face. Ulysses: (beaming) From "urchin to queen" in under 50 seconds! That's gotta be a new world's record! Nisa: (proud smile) Hmm! Crowd of Amazons: (murmurs) Hmm...Uuaahhh....Ohh... The Amazons silently start prostrating themselves before Nisa. FADE OUT. Act 2 'SEQ. 10' 'EXT. PALACE GARDENS - DAY' Tyra is standing in front of a basin in which Poseidon is standing (striking a relaxed pose). Tyra: (worried) Athena must know I've betrayed her... which is why she's trying to thwart our plans! Poseidon: (powerfully) HAH! My power is such...I can destroy that armor in seconds and create it anew, just like that! Poseidon clicks a finger as he speaks. But Tyra does not look very reassured. Tyra: (discouraged sigh) Hmmmm.... Poseidon: (seriously) Remember, I promised you the throne and my protection! But YOU must deliver Ulysses, in return. Tyra looks at him. She has a hard expression on her face as she nods her head. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 11' 'INT. GREAT HALL OF THE PALACE - DAY' Queen Nisa is standing in front of her throne. She is in warrior dress, which includes Athena's armor. The Owl, who is perched on the throne armrest, is sticking its chest out, trying to look dignified, as if he were the one being enthroned! Tyra hands Nisa her weapons (a bow and a spear). Tyra: (feigning humility) Hmmm...It is my duty to present you with your weapons, honored Queen. Nisa takes the weapons. But she is overwhelmed by the situation and almost drops them all. She catches the spear just in time, before it hits the floor. She looks bemused. Nisa: (stammering) Oh..Eheh..Oh......thanks...Tyra... Tyra gives her an icy look. The Companions are standing slightly back (still tied up). They are talking quietly. Zephyr: (whispering) This is what she's always dreamed of. Dates: (relieved) Should be easy sailing, from here on in! Ulysses: (skeptically) Don't count on it. As if to corroborate Ulysses' suspicion, the Tall Warrior turns to the new queen. Tall Warrior: (coldly, proclaiming) And now, mighty Queen, you must decide the male prisoner's fate. NISA tries awkwardly to look at least a bit dignified. She catches Ulysses glance, who shakes his head warningly. Nisa: (falsely authoritarian) Uh...Actually, I don't think a sacrifice is all that necessary. They should, umm... Tyra: (interrupting her) According to custom, my Queen, those not sacrificed become slaves. Nisa hesitates, looking at Ulysses for a second or two. He nods his head, encouraging her to follow Tyra's advice. Nisa: (falsely authoritarian) So be it! The Compa...err, I mean...the...the men, will become slaves! The Companions look at Nisa, astounded! Dates: (worried) Huh? Ulysses: (whispering, to Dates) Don't worry! She's just getting the hang of this Queen thing. We won't be slaves for long! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 12' 'EXT. PALACE COURT - DAY' Nisa is standing opposite the Tall Amazon Warrior; they are both brandishing staffs. Tall Warrior: (harshly) Ready? Nisa nods her head self-assured. The Tall Warrior leaps at her, delivering an onslaught of blows. Nisa: (agreement) Ahah! Tall Warrior: (attacking sounds) Huah! Ahah! Uah! Nisa: (defending) Huah. Hah. Tall Warrior: (giving advice, strictly) Keep your guard up! Another attack by the Amazon Warrior follows. Tall Warrior: (cont'd, attacking sounds) Huuueehheh huuahhh hoh... Nisa: (falling to the ground) Huuuaarrghh... Oooouuuhh.... Tall Warrior: (unimpressed) Staff higher! The staff of the Amazon Warrior points straight into NISA'S face. Nisa: (frightened) Hueeehh.... (angrily) Huh! The Amazon Warrior hits NISA again. Amazon Warrior: (hitting effort) Huh! The Owl, who is watching the proceedings from a low wall, mimics Nisa's reactions (attack and defense). NISA falls on her buttocks. Nisa: (annoyed) Autsch! Tall Warrior: (harshly) No! Not that high! NISA gets on her feet again, attacking the Warrior. Nisa: (angrily) Ooooouuuu oohh! It makes one grimace, then two, then ends up hiding its eyes with its wings! (We deduce from the Owl's gestures that Nisa has taken a tidy battering!). Owl: (hooting sadly and pathetically) Huh huh.... ON Nisa, who is, indeed, weaponless and crouching, clutching her arms over her head for protection. Nisa: (unable to take it anymore) Stop...Stop...Ahahahaahh. STOP!! Are you trying to do me in, or what?! Tall Warrior: (hypocritically) I am simply performing my duty, Queen! The ruler of the Amazons must be a faultless warrior! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 13' 'INT. GREAT HALL OF THE PALACE - DAY' TITAN and Ulysses are polishing a huge amphora. IN FRONT: NISA, who is fooling around with the OWL. They are fighting over a chicken drumstick, which neither one of them wants to let go of. Nisa: (with her mouth full of food) Hey! Ey!...Drop it, feather-bag! Go and get your own! Owl: (stubborn hoot) Huh huhu huh. THE CAMERA PULLS BACK TO REVEAL THAT Nisa is at table. Before her is an impressive spread of delicious dishes. Across the table sits Tyra. She is looking at Nisa quite disapprovingly. The sorceress clears her throat: Tyra: (clearing her throat, dryly) Hrr..heh...This is no fit behavior for a queen!...And as for this animal... She grabs the Owl by its feet. Owl: (surprised hoot) Huh huhuh huh. Upside down, the Owl's wings are dripping with sauce. Nisa stops short, awe-struck; she waxes dignified. Nisa: (stuttering, full mouth) Hum! She lays her drumstick down on her plate and picks up her eating utensils. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 14' 'INT. GREAT HALL OF THE PALACE - NIGHT' The court is gathered to celebrate the arrival of the new queen. The Amazons are sitting or lying down. They are chatting, while eating and drinking. "Amazonian" music is playing in the background. Ulysses and Titan are walking around with a tray each, serving the Amazons. Titan: (groaning) Hrrrmmm.... Queen Nisa is surrounded by a few noble Amazons. She gives forced, hypocritical little waves and smiles: it is obvious from her attitude that she's finding the whole thing a real bore! Ulysses serves Nisa a drink. Ulysses: (serving/offering) Hmmm! All of a sudden, a gong sounds out. (SFX: GONG!) Nisa: (surprised reaction) Ouh! Ulysses: (reaction) Hmm? A drape draws back, to reveal Dates, Philo and Diomedes, blushing "profusely"! The three Companions start doing a dance, or rather a series of ridiculous, pained contortions! A short distance away, Tyra is standing (or sitting) with an Old Amazonian Warrior. Old Amazonian Warrior: (outraged) WHAT A DISGRACE! Tyra: (impatient growl) Grrr... Tyra agrees with the Old Amazonian Warrior, nodding her head as she contemplates Nisa. Old Amazonian Warrior: (outraged) These slaves are the worst dancers I've ever seen! Tyra looks flabbergasted at the Old Amazonian Warrior: they are obviously not talking about the same thing! Tyra: (spluttering, then furiously) Huoor...This has gone far enough! Hrrmmm... She turns on her heel and walks away, leaving the Old Amazonian Warrior behind. She has not noticed that, behind her, Ulysses has been busy waiting on the Court, tray in hand. Ulysses: (curious reaction) Hmm... Ulysses watches Tyra storming towards one of the exits of the Great Hall; he frowns inquisitively. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 15' 'INT. PALACE/CORRIDORS – NIGHT' Tyra is walking quickly down the corridors. A shadowy figure is following her stealthily: it turns out to be Ulysses, skirting along the walls in her wake. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 16' 'EXT. GARDEN - NIGHT' Ulysses is tiptoeing over to a bush. Gingerly poking his head over the top of the bush, he sees: REVERSE ANGLE SHOT or Ulysses' POV: Tyra, in deep conversation with someone. Ulysses can not see the person in question because there is a branch in the way. (It is, in fact, the Tall Warrior). Tyra: (intriguing) You must deal with Ulysses! As long as he's alive, Poseidon will refuse to make ME Queen! Tall Warrior: (stammering) But...What about Queen Nisa? Tyra: (determined) We got rid of Queen Salmira, didn't we? Compared to her, that kid will be a walk in the park! FADE OUT on Ulysses' worried expression. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 17' 'INT. QUEEN'S APARTMENT - NIGHT' FADE IN on Ulysses' face. He has reported the news to Nisa. Ulysses: (pensively) I never got to see Tyra's accomplice, so we'll have to be... extra watchful. Nisa: (sighing) Oooh!...All this monarchy nonsense is enough of a ROYAL PAIN, without having to deal with treacherous harpies, as well! Ulysses: (reassuring) Hang in there, Queenie!... Nisa: (annoyed sigh) Uuooh... Ulysses: ...You're doing a right royal job! Nisa looks at him. Nisa: (sigh "is it so?!") Huah?! BACK TO CLOSE on Ulysses' face. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 18' 'EXT. JUNGLE – DAY' Ulysses and Titan are walking along, surrounded by the Redhaired Amazon, the Blond Amazon, and the Tall Warrior, all with weapons. Ulysses: (faking stupidity and innocence) And what game will the Queen be hunting, today? The Tall Warrior gives him a cynical look. Tall Warrior: (smiling cynically) Hmm! - An endangered species. Ulysses acknowledges her answer with a dumb smile. Next, he leans over towards Titan: Ulysses: (mumbling, to Titan) Hmmm....I think she means us! We've gotta get out of here! Titan nods in agreement. They carry on walking for a while, with smiles on their faces, as if nothing were up. Then, glancing at each other to give the signal, they suddenly push their escorts over and go running off. Ulysses: (cont'd, with breathing efforts) Hate to foul fowl up your hunt, girls, but we're not big game material! Tall Warrior: (surprised, angrily) Whaa?!...GET THEM!… The Amazons run after Ulysses and TITAN. Blond & Redhaired Amazons: (jumping efforts) Hah! With the Amazons hot on their heels, Ulysses and Titan run into then through a clearing. Ulysses & Titan: (panting from running) Hehah hehah.... (running, then jumping) Hueh heh... huah! Tall Warrior: (grinning) Hmmm! They come out into a copse. They had not seen the slippery slope, furrowed by rainwater, leading straight towards a crevice! Ulysses: (as he falls over the edge) Hehuhohe....Hahuh....HOOOOOHHHHHH! Titan: (falling) Huuuooorrghhh... A very fast series of shots ensues: Ulysses and Titan slip and go flying over the top of the rock; Ulysses manages to catch a root with one hand and Titan manages to grab on to one of Ulysses' legs. Titan and Ulysses stay there, hanging in mid-air. The crevice, a natural fault in the rock, is several dozens of meters long, five meters wide and unfathomable! Ulysses: (to Titan) Have you been...putting on weight? Titan: (offended growl) Uuaarghh! The Tall Warrior comes up to them, taking care not to slip. She flashes them a ferocious smile. Tall Warrior: (ironically) Thanks, guys! I appreciate your help! (jumping effort) Heh! (triumphantly) This is exactly where I was told you would be. The Tall Warrior does not smile. Instead, she lifts up her spear and slices the root in two. Tall Warrior: (cont'd, cutting the root) Huah! Ulysses and Titan go plummeting into the void, disappearing out of view. Ulysses & Titan: (screaming falling into the abyss) AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 19' 'INT. GREAT HALL OF THE PALACE - DAY' FADE IN on Nisa and the Owl, looking completely horrified. Tall Warrior: (pretending, to Nisa) I'm so sorry! They fell into the abyss before I could help them. The Tall Warrior is pretending to look sorry. Nisa: (deeply affected) It can't be true! Tyra, who is standing by her side, shrugs her shoulders. Tyra: (cynically) They shouldn't have tried to get away! Oh well, it's not as if they mattered! Nisa glares at Tyra. Nisa: (enraged) Oww! DISSOLVE TO: DIOMEDES, PHILO, ZEPHYR and DATES are gathered round Nisa. There is nobody else in the room. They are deathly pale and close to tears. NISA is sitting beside DIOMEDES as if deep in thought. Nisa: (cont'd, hoarsely) Ulysses told me she was planning to kill him. Suddenly, she stops short. She is furious: Nisa: (cont'd, revengefully) Owwww!! That scheming sorceress is gonna wish she'd never messed with Queen Nisa! Nisa's anger grows again as she promises revenge. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 20' 'EXT. ABYSS - DAY FADE IN on Ulysses and Titan. They have landed in a small lake formed by rainwater, right at the bottom of the abyss. Titan: (slightly stunned) Uueeerrgh...Are we in the Underworld? Titan lifts up his head with difficulty. ON Ulysses' face. He is looking at something O/S. Ulysses: (awe-struck) Huh....Don't think so... Unless Hades has hired a new breed of Guardians... Titan looks O/S, in the same direction as Ulysses. REVERSE ANGLE SHOT, to reveal a woman in rags, threatening them with a crudely-sharpened piece of wood. (It's Salmira, the recently "deceased" queen). FADE OUT. Ulysses and Titan are sitting on a rock opposite the woman. She is still suspicious of them, clutching onto her wooden weapon. Ulysses: (cont'd, thinking aloud) The truth is, if it weren't for Tyra's deal with Poseidon, we'd be on our way home to Ithaca. The woman in rags thinks for a second or two then says: Salmira: (looking Ulysses straight in the eye) So, that traitor, Tyra, bribed a god with YOU... so he'd help her rule instead of ME! Ulysses and Titan look at each other, spaced. Ulysses & Titan: (understanding sigh) Hah?! Ulysses looks as though he has fathomed the mystery. SALMIRA stands straight. Salmira: (firmly) I'm Queen Salmira, and Tyra used Poseidon to get rid of ME! SALMIRA looks angry. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 21' 'EXT. PALACE - DAY' Nisa is again learning to fight with a staff, with the Tall Warrior. Nisa: (running, attacking) Hahhahha... Nisa faints, moving her staff so that it catches the Tall Warrior's foot and sends her toppling backwards. Tall Warrior: (collapsing) Huuahhh....huahhoummpppf...heh. Nisa pokes the end of her staff against the Tall Warrior's chest and looks her in the eye. Nisa: (vindictively) Hummm....Now you know how Ulysses and Titan felt! The Tall Warrior looks up at Nisa with terror in her eyes. Tall Warrior: (pensively and flabbergasted) Hoh...oh...hmmm... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 22' 'INT. ABYSS - DAY' Salmira finishes telling her story. Salmira: (remembering) ...Tyra attacked me during a cleansing ceremony in the Water Temple. Then she dumped me here, thinking I was a goner. Ulysses scans the place. Ulysses: (solidarily) Eh... I presume you've looked for a way out? Salmira: (nodding, then ironically) I'm afraid we're here for keeps. Unless you can fly... She points up at the fault in the rock. Ulysses turns round to face the rock wall; it's at least 30 meters high. Ulysses is studying the rock face; Titan is standing next to him. Ulysses points first of all to the two climbable parts of the walls - on the right, then on the left. (Up shot of the two walls, with Ulysses' finger in the foreground.) Ulysses: (explaining, to Titan) It looks easy to climb this side... and then that side, up to the top. PAN from one ledge to the other to demonstrate how the jump must be made. Ulysses: (cont'd, strategically) The only problem is crossing from one side to the other, because you'd have to jump! Titan: (skeptically) Too far! Ulysses smiles, as if enlightened by a bright idea. He turns to Salmira, who is listening attentively to their conversation. Ulysses: (shrewd) Haha! Not if I learn how to fly! ON SAMIRA who looks flabbergasted. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 23' 'EXT. GREAT HALL OF THE PALACE - DAY' Nisa is at table, eating a chicken with her fingers. Nisa: (solemnly) From now on, Owls can eat at the table with the rest of us! On the opposite side of the table, Tyra looks outraged and disapproving. Tyra: (disapproving growl) Ooohhh... Nisa: (coldly) HEY! I'M THE QUEEN... With a kind of rebellious satisfaction, she throws bits of meat up into the air for the Owl to swoop by and catch. Owl: (satisfied hoot) Huuh! The Owl pokes its tongue out at the sorceress. Nisa: (vindictively) And whatever I say, goes! Tyra just sits there, grinding her teeth furiously. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 24' 'EXT. ABYSS - DAY' Titan and Ulysses are climbing up the lower section of the rock face. Titan: (pessimistically) Uurrghh....Won't work!... Ulysses: (confidently/straining) Of course it will! I feel like a bird already! Down on the ground, Salmira is eagerly watching them. Titan and Ulysses have reached the ledge. Titan flattens his back up against the rock face and puts his hands together, crossing his fingers and pointing his palms upwards, as if he were going to give Ulysses a boost. Standing with his back to the void, Ulysses places both feet on Titan's clasped hands, propping himself up on Titan's shoulders as he does so. Behind him, on the opposite rock face, is the other ledge. Titan: (getting ready) All set? Ulysses nods his head, deep in concentration. Titan: (cont'd) A-One...A-Two...and A-Threeeee! Titan suddenly lifts Ulysses up and flings him backwards as hard as he can. Ulysses: (as he flies) Aaaahhhh.... (as he lands) Uah! Ulysses does a backward somersault and lands on the opposite ledge, in a crouched position. Ulysses: (cont'd, delighted and relieved) Hehe! All right!! You see! It looks like I'm a bird, after all! Titan smiles and shakes his head as if to say, "He never ceases to amaze me!". Queen Salmira is obviously impressed as she looks at Ulysses. Ulysses: (cont'd, relaxed) I'm going to climb up and fetch a few vines to get you both out, as well. Ulysses already has his hand on a hold, ready to continue his climb. FADE OUT. Queen Salmira finishes climbing out of the abyss. Salmira: (climbing efforts) Uuuaarrghh...hah... Titan holds his hand out to her, but she prefers to do it alone. Once she's out, she looks around at the surrounding jungle, as if she couldn't believe her eyes. Salmira: (cont'd, to Ulysses, ironically) I must admit, you've got a lot of imagination... for a man! Ulysses: (ironically, then seriously) Oh, please, Your Majesty, you'll make me blush!... Let's head back to the city! It's time we had a chat with that nasty witch, Tyra... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 25' 'INT. GREAT HALL OF THE PALACE - DAY' The doors of the Great Hall fly open and Ulysses, Titan and Salmira come bursting in. They meet with the Companions, who are busy washing the paving and polishing up the statues. The Companions can not believe their eyes! Diomedes & Philo: (in unison, dumbfounded) HUH! HOH! YOU'RE ALIVE!! The Companions drop their cleaning utensils and run up to Ulysses and Titan. Ulysses: (joyful sigh) Yeah! Titan: (as he steps forward, happy) Hmmrrghh! They hug them and slap them on the back. Diomedes: (relieved) We thought you were goners! Philo: (giggling) Hehehihi... Ulysses: (enthusiastically) We were... But now we're back! Ulysses looks round the room. He spots Athena's sacred armor up on its stand. Ulysses: (cont'd, as he sees the armor beside the throne) Huh?! (frowning) Where's Nisa? Philo: (explaining, getting stuck) She went off with Tyra... to...ehhh... He scratches his head as he tries hard to remember what Nisa went to do. Philo: (cont'd, lifting up his finger) Oh yes!... For a cleansing ceremony in the Water Temple! Salmira jumps. Salmira: (panicking) Oh no! That's how Tyra tricked ME! That ceremony is the one time the queen doesn't wear her magic armor! Titan: (pensive growl) Hhuurrgh?! Ulysses: (determined) There's no time to lose! LET'S GO! But a voice stops them in their tracks. Tall Warrior: (aggressively) Hold it right there! (commanding) GUARDS! Take charge of the slaves. REVERSE ANGLE SHOT: The Tall Warrior is accompanied by equipped Amazons. She is standing in the doorway, preventing them from leaving. FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 26' 'EXT. TEMPLE – DAY' Note on the architecture. It is an open-air temple, built into a hillside. It has 2 or 3 tiers. Each tier, which has a few steps leading up to it, has water basins that are "connected" by a network of ducts. Some of these ducts "pour" their water into lower basins (waterfall effect). Through the middle of the temple runs a long, covered aisle, which climbs up towards the top of the temple. The aisle roof is held up by two rows of columns. The temple is surrounded by high walls with a big stone door. N.B.: On one of the outside walls, there is a kind of small "chapel" built up against the wall. Nisa, the Owl, Tyra and two Amazon Warriors are standing in front of the temple's open doors. Tyra: (explaining, to Nisa) To prove you have a pure heart and that you are worthy to be our Queen, you must be left alone with the Gods for three days and three nights! Nisa goes through the door with her Owl. The Warriors start closing the doors behind her. Nisa looks in anguish at the closing doors and at Tyra behind them. Tyra: (cont'd, with an icy smile) To this day, only one potential queen has failed to pass the test... our dear departed Salmira. The tall doors shut behind Nisa and the Owl (SFX: muted bang.) Nisa: (worried) Oh! (in anguish, swallowing hard) Aaahhahah! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 27' 'INT. "CHAPEL" ADJACENT TO THE TEMPLE – DAY' Tyra is having a discussion with Poseidon, who has appeared in a basin. Poseidon: (satisfied, smiling) Here! Slip this shell round your neck. - You can use its powers to get rid of Nisa. Hmmm.... The God of the Seas hands Tyra a shell-adorned necklace. As soon as Tyra slips it round her neck, the shell starts shining. Then, all of a sudden, Tyra's body magically becomes transparent, and converts to water (Liquid metal effect as in Terminator 2 special effect as in "Abyss" movie (adapter's note)). The only thing that has remained solid is the shell on the necklace; it is shining bright blue in amidst this strange watery form. Tyra: (excited) Uuuooohhh...Uuuoorrghhh....hohhh... (with an icy smile, almost whispering) Oh, it's fantastic...! Tyra looks admiringly at her "new body". Poseidon: (faking modesty) What else would you expect from the God of the Seas? (with an artistic flourish) Water is my life! Tyra melts into the basin water, grinning as she goes. CUT TO: Act 3 'SEQ. 28' 'EXT. TEMPLE – DAY' Nisa is strolling through the temple, with the Owl flying by her side. Nisa: (tensely) Tyra is definitely up to something. Though what, I don't know, considering she's not even here. Nisa has not noticed that the water in a nearby basin is starting to "come to life". Tyra's watery body emerges from the bowl. Tyra: (devious laughter, reaching for Nisa) Hahah! Oh yes, I am! Nisa turns round and stares wide-eyed at Tyra's watery body. Owl: (warning hoots) Huh huh huuh... Nisa: (frightened) I'm dreaming, right?! Tyra: (sardonically) If you hadn't been so unruly, young lady, I might have considered letting you live! The sorceress comes closer. Nisa: (stepping back in fright) Huuhuu!... The sorceress makes a movement with her arm, shooting a water arrow out of her hand. '' '''Tyra:' (shooting water-arrows) Huuwuuuff! The arrow goes hurling towards Nisa. But Nisa just manages to dodge it by jumping to one side. Nisa: (scared, jumping exertions) Huah! Hah! Hah! Hah. The water arrow bursts on the ground, splitting the stone tile where Nisa had been standing. (Note on Tyra's aggression: once they have hit their target, the sorceress' arrows lose their force; they simply revert back to water, falling back down to the ground as a puddle). The sorceress looks down at her hand: she wasn't expecting the water arrow from her hand to be quite so powerful! Nisa: (cont'd, turns around, scared) Haahhh! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 29' 'EXT. PALACE - DAY' The Companions and Salmira are still being threatened by the Amazons and the Tall Warrior. Salmira: (to the warriors) These men saved my life. I'm your queen, SALMIRA! Don't you recognize me, Sisters? Tall Warrior: (aggressively) Nice try, beggar woman! (haranguing her troops) GUARDS, SEIZE THEM ALL! The Amazons hesitate, clutching their weapons nervously. Ulysses looks around and spots Athena's sacred armor. Ulysses: (to Salmira) LOOK, SALMIRA!...THE ARMOR! Salmira turns round and spots the armor. Philo: (trembling with fear) Huhuh heh.... Salmira: (to Ulysses) Good idea! Let's hope I'm still in Athena's favor... She runs over to the armor. Catching onto Salmira's ploy, the Tall Warrior leaps forward to stop her. Tall Warrior: (freaking) THIS IS PURE SACRILEGE! But the Tall Warrior doesn't move fast enough and the Queen touches the sacred armor before she can stop her. All of a sudden, the armor starts emitting a blinding light; it fits onto Salmira's chest, just as it had done with Nisa. The Tall Warrior is pushed backwards by the armor. She falls do the ground, stunned. The other Amazons look at each other in disbelief. Salmira is standing before them, with the armor shining forth from her chest. DISSOLVE TO: 'SEQ. 30' 'EXT. TEMPLE – DAY' Nisa is running down the long covered aisle. (Architectural note: the aisle is four meters wide and the columns supporting its roof are about four meters apart.) Down either side of the large covered aisle is a row of water basins. These are separated from each other by narrow, stone paths. Nisa looks all around, panicking. The Owl does the same. Suddenly, the Owl catches sight of something in one of the basins. Owl: (to Nisa, panicking) OOhh.... Nisa turns to look. In the nick of time, she sees Tyra coming out of a basin on one side. As she emerges, the Old Amazon (Tyra) raises her arm and shoots a new water arrow at Nisa. Nisa just manages to dodge out of the way of the projectile by leaping behind a column. The water arrow "splats" against the column (SFX), splitting the stone in the process. Nisa catches sight of a row of ornamental pieces of pottery standing between two columns. She runs over to them, picks one up, spins round and throws it at Tyra as the sorceress is coming towards her. Tyra gets hit by the piece of pottery, but it just carries on flying right through her watery body (same kind of effect as the bullets in Terminator 2). NISA collapses into the basin behind her. Nisa tries to scramble back up and to swim away. But it's too late: Tyra is already looming over her. (She is up to her waist in water). Nisa: (being touched under water) Ouh?! (being pulled under water) AAAaaaahhhh! Smiling wickedly, the Old Amazon grabs Nisa's foot and lifts her up. Tyra: (sardonically) Enjoying your shower, my Queen? CUT TO: 'SEQ. 31' 'EXT. TEMPLE – DAY' Tyra is still holding her firmly by her foot. Suddenly, a voice calls out behind her: Ulysses: (provocatively) PARDON ME, POND SCUM! ON A HOT DAY LIKE THIS, I COULD USE A LITTLE DIP! Tyra spins round, letting go of Nisa in the process. REVERSE ANGLE SHOT: Ulysses, Salmira, Titan and the Two Amazons who were guarding the temple are standing on the covered aisle. Nisa manages at last to straighten up and pull her head out of the water; she spits out water: Beside her, Tyra is grinning evilly. Opening her arms wide, she starts growing and growing, until she is two and a half times her normal size. Tyra: (evil laughter) Heheh hahahaaa.... (exulting) You men and women are such fools! Poseidon's given me power enough to wipe out ALL of you! With her arms raised, Tyra starts shooting several water arrows in their direction. Tyra: (cont'd, growling, attacking) HHrrrmmm....uuueerrgh.... Ulysses, Titan and Queen Salmira run for shelter. Ulysses, Titan & Salmira: (escaping, jumping efforts) Huah! /Hah! /Heh! Tyra: (O.S., devious laughter) Huah hahah... Ulysses, Titan and Salmira dive behind the columns to dodge them (Titan and Ulysses to one side and Salmira to the other). The water arrows break on the aisle paving, where the heroes were previously standing. Ulysses and Titan glance at each other. Next, Ulysses looks up at the aisle roof; he taps the column nearest to him with his hand and points out the column opposite. Titan gives a nod. Taking one step onto the covered aisle, Tyra sees Ulysses and Titan hiding behind their column. The great priestess/sorceress raises her arm and points her hand out towards Ulysses and Titan. But before she gets a chance to attack, they are already leaping forward, crossing the aisle widthwise in two strides. Ulysses keeps running straight, in between the water basins. Titan, on the other hand, charges at one of the columns, hitting into it with his shoulder. Titan: (hitting effort) UUuaarrghh.... The column starts to totter. Titan jumps off the aisle in time, but Tyra is less lucky: looking up, she sees the roof section above her head collapsing down on her. Tyra: (terrified, disappearing) Yeehhee... As the stone comes crashing down, Tyra's body explodes into one almighty shower of water. The water runs away among the bits of rubble. All of a sudden, we make out Poseidon's shell, still intact. Washed away by the flowing water, it plops into the nearest basin. Titan and Ulysses walk up to the pile of rubble to admire their work. Titan: (sounding disappointed) What shoddy construction! Ulysses: (smiling in agreement) Yup! Stonework's not what it used to be! Ulysses and Titan have not seen that behind them, Tyra's watery body is reforming in the basin, thanks to the powers of the shell. Tyra: (O.S., devious laughter) Huha hehheh haaahhhaa.... Tyra raises her arms and points her hand out towards Ulysses. But Salmira has seen what is going on: Salmira: (warning voice) LOOK OUT, Ulysses! As the water arrow comes hurling towards Ulysses, Salmira pushes him out of the way just in time. '' However, the projectile goes crashing headlong into the "late" Queen instead. '''Salmira:' (cont'd, escaping) Uuoh!!! Ulysses: (jumping aside) Huoowww......huh heh... NISA appears from behind one of the columns. Nisa: (seriously, to Ulysses) Listen, I saw something shiny in the center of her body. I think it's the source of her powers. Ulysses looks at her questioningly. Ulysses: (not understanding) Heh?? Tyra stares at Ulysses and Nisa, disbelieving. Nisa: (begging) YOU'VE GOT TO BELIEVE ME! (beat/insisting) YOU MUST DESTROY IT! Ulysses thinks for a second or two, then gets back to his feet. Ulysses: (pensive sigh) Heh... He comes out from behind the column and stands face to face with Tyra. Ulysses runs straight at the sorceress. Ulysses dodges it and dives right into Tyra's aqua body. Ulysses: (cont'd, jumping efforts) Yah! Tyra: (laughing, amused) Heheheh! You are one crazy little man! The sorceress doesn't even flinch. A strange kind of "ballet" now takes place, as the two bodies wriggle around in a tangled confusion. Tyra: (cont'd, laughing sardonically) HAH HAHAHAH! You must have lost your mind! You're going to drown! Nisa: (enraged) Ooowww.... Ulysses' P.O.V as he finally makes out the shining shell. He stretches out his hand and touches it. The sorceress realizes what he is doing and tries to stop him. Tyra: (scared) Ohhh! NO! But it's too late: as Ulysses rips the shell out of the water body and smashes it on the ground with the palm of his hand. A bright white flash bursts forth. Ulysses is projected out of the watery form as it converts back to a regular, flesh and blood body. Tyra falls to the floor, stunned by the blow. Up in a higher basin, out of the Companions' field of view, we see Poseidon looking down at the scene. Poseidon: (furiously) YOU AMAZON WASH-OUT!... I can see I'm going to have to do this MYSELF! The God of the Sea raises his arm. But just then, another divinity appears and "stands" before Poseidon: Athena: (restraining her fury) You've just overstepped the mark, Poseidon... Poseidon stops in his tracks, taken by surprise. Poseidon: (stunned, hypocritically) ATHENA! - Oh, how nice to see you! Athena: (coldly) Have you forgotten that the terms of our wager clearly state that you may not act upon Ulysses directly?! Poseidon: (ironically) I must have forgotten to read the fine print. (sardonically) Hmm... All right, you win THIS round. But remember - Ulysses isn't home YET! Poseidon disappears. Followed by Athena. CUT TO: Epilogue 'SEQ. 32' 'INT. GREAT HALL OF THE PALACE - DAY' The Companions are gathered in the Great Hall. They are all standing upright and proud. Salmira hands Ulysses a shield. Salmira: (solemnly) Ulysses, I hereby proclaim you an official friend to the Amazon people. You and your Companions will always be welcome on our island. Ulysses: (solemnly) It's a great honor, Your Majesty. (ironically) Does this mean you no longer think men are a waste of space? Salmira: (smiling at Ulysses) Ah...Depends on the man...! Next, Queen Salmira turns to Nisa, who sticks her chest out proudly. The Owl imitates its mistress (sticking its chest out even farther). Salmira: (cont'd, smiling) And you, Nisa, my dear, have proved your worth as a potential queen. Will you stay with us, to assume the throne of the Amazons, when that time finally comes? Nisa makes a low bow. Nisa: (solemnly) Oh. Thanks for the offer, Queen Salmira, but I can't accept. The sacred armor will have to pick somebody else. She turns to look at her Companions. Nisa: (cont'd, roguishly) After all, someone has to keep these unruly men in line! Diomedes, Titan, Zephyr, Dates, Philo & Ulysses: (bursts of laughter) Hahahah...ahhhahh.... IRIS OUT. Category:Episode transcripts